Unforgiven
by gothic.hinata.hyuga
Summary: What do you do when you find out that the person who has become your life is always the one who destroyed it? SasuNaru, yaoi warning; if you don't like it, don't read it.


**_Flash forward_**

 _He saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye, pelting his way down the pitch-black, shut off alleyway. His panting seemingly getting louder and more fearful as he descended into the abandoned shelter he idiotically chose to turn to._

 _Sasuke steadily brought his pace down to a victorious halt as he triumphantly followed the blonde down the out of sight dead end._

 _As if he had finally caught hold of his prey, the dark haired predator locked his eyes on the quivering wreck standing just a few feet in front of him._

 _With every timid step Sasuke took, Naruto's desperate search for an exit seemed more and more futile._

 _His sight locked on the piercing red eyes that were the only thing visible in the clouded darkness._

 _Naruto stood still, panting and neglecting to cover his now painfully obvious emotion that was seeping out of his blood._

 _And that was when the raven finally reached his destination._

 _Sasuke pinned Naruto to the slowly decaying wall by his throat; not bothering to engage in eye contact anymore._

 _Reluctant beads of sweat began dripping from Naruto's reddish, worn down face._

 _As the small, desperate streams of sweat reached the button of Naruto's well defined jaw line, they began creeping through the small gaps that Sasuke had left between his delicate yet possessive hands, and Naruto's bruised over neck; giving him room to breathe but making it clear that punishment would be required if Naruto were to rebel._

 _The tension between the well dressed man and the commonly dressed victim was making the darkened aroma of the alleyway intensify with every slow passing second._

 _Sasuke drew his pale, calmed lips closer to Naruto's ear, leaving their faces only millimetres apart._

 _Strands of the young businessman's thick black hair intertwined and tickled the contrasting coloured hair of the young delinquent._

 _Naruto's heart began racing, almost mocking the speed of Sasuke's broken, disrupted breath. These short, sharp breaths sent shivers pouring down Naruto's spine, each one arching his figure closer to Sasuke's, moulding his body into each of the crevasses on the cold-hearted, toned man's body._

 _Naruto heard the ravens lips separate, hesitating and forcing back the urge to reclaim what was his, there and then._

 _Afraid of what were to come next; the blondes eyes began to force shut, in attempt to black out what had happened earlier that painfully, heated evening._

 _Sasuke drew his hand away from Naruto's neck for a short second, allowing the blonde to inhale as if it were to be his last breath._

 _The dark haired man shoved his hand back on Naruto's throat with enough strength to force out the well needed breath that he had taken only seconds before._

 _Sasuke used his other hand to punch the wall set in front of him out of both anger and despair._

 _He dropped his head, letting it rest against the wall as he gathered his thoughts and let the adrenaline set in. Sasuke raised his head again to allow it to be focused on the dry, and now cracked, wall in front of him._

 _Naruto stayed staring forward, horrified and too afraid to look at the infuriated man who held his life in the palm of his hand._

 _"I'm s-" Naruto tried to speak until his words were forced back down his throat by Sasuke's demand._

 _"Never leave me again, Naruto."_

* * *

 ** _Naruto's p.o.v_**

It was the day of Naruto's 19th birthday when he received an ecstatic phone call from his extrovert best friend, Kiba.

"Yo Naruto, happy birthday man! 19 already? Jheeze someone's getting old- is that a gray hair? I'm just kidding man!"

Naruto's yawn echoed down the phone line as he began stretching and forcing his way out of bed, leaving his duvet to cover the lower half of his body as he perched on the edge of his worn down futon.

"Yawn, Kiba- h-hello. Damn I'm tired, what time is it?" He muttered whilst wiping his hair out of his face.

Naruto hesitated before searching his shabby, old apartment for a sign as to what time it was, until his eyes locked on a photo frame that hung over his chest of draws.

"It's 9:39 if you want me to be exact..." Kiba's voice trailed off as Naruto's attention was deflected from what the brunette had to say.

He sighed despairingly whilst dragging his well toned, tanned body towards the photo frame; staring intently at the three smiling faces grinning back at him. He scratched at his collar bone with a slightly tilted head as the stilled image was all that he could focus on.

Kiba's voice became faint and virtually unheard.

Naruto's heart sank as his mind began vividly replaying the events from that regrettable day.

"Dude, have you even been listening to me?" His voice seeming irritated and blunt.

Naruto's focus was forced to return to the phone as his thoughts were snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry man, just half asleep, haha." His laugh was obviously fake, but Kiba chose not to intrude.

He laid the photo frame back down, gently rubbing his thumb over the beautiful, long haired redhead who was towering over the childlike version of him.

"Jheeze, wake up. Otherwise I'll set Akamaru on you and damn you don't want that! I think he's in season or some shit, he's been humping everything in reach." Kiba's voice seemed both concerned and disturbed.

"Aw gross man, I don't want to hear about your dogs sex life, despite the fact that it's more exciting than yours." Naruto's smirk was almost audible.

Kiba's chuckle ran through the blonde's phone in response.

"There's the Naruto I know. Now, remember to be at Lee's house for 7, we've got a great night lined up for you and you know how impatient the bushy-eyebrowed freak gets when someone is late!"

"Yeah I know, I know. I'll be there." Naruto muttered whilst running his fingers through his fringe.

"Good, and try to look remotely good looking, no wonder why you can't get laid when all you wear is a baggy t's and jeans. Tonight is going to be your lucky night, my friend!" Akamaru barked as if agreeing with Kiba's comment, causing more chuckles to leave the brunettes mouth.

"Haha, funny one. Maybe you could give me some pointers on how to do make-up like yours. Maybe then I'd attract some guys."

"You're dead, birthday or not. I will beat your ass." Kiba stopped laughing but his voice failed to sound serious.

"Ha, try me. Laters dude."

The sound of the phone cutting out drew Naruto's attention back to the photo frame.

He never let his negative emotions show; he was always bright eyed, bushy tailed despite the demon he carried around inside of him.

None of his friends knew about his parents, they didn't even know where he lived despite how long they had all be friends for; the conversation just never arose.

Naruto had met them all at the end of high school, just after he moved back to Tokyo. They had clicked on the first day due to Naruto's overly lovable personality. But if only they knew the truth behind the blue eyed joker that managed to lighten up all of their days.

* * *

After dragging himself out the shower of which he was in for almost an hour, Naruto began pruning himself in an attempt to look "remotely good looking" as quoted by his apparent best friend.

He looked at his reflection in the partially steamed up mirror as he began shaving away at the light stubble that framed the lower half of his face, despite the fact that he was beginning to like it.

Once he was finished tidying himself up, he briefly towel dried his hair and moved on to drying the rest of his body, before slipping on the orange boxers and comic book socks that he had brought into the bathroom with him earlier.

On his way back to the bedroom, he dumped his washing from the bathroom lazily into a conveniently placed basket, despite the fact that it was over flowing enough already; but he would deal with that later.

After tearing his wardrobe apart in an attempt to find something that wasn't a band t-shirt, as requested, he managed to find an old midnight blue dress shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that he neatly placed onto his newly made bed. That was good enough, he thought.

Naruto averted his gaze back to the photo frame as sorrow flashed within his crystal blue eyes. He stepped closer to the photo, focusing on the small, blonde haired boy who was grinning over-dramatically into the centre of the camera. Despite the despair that was filling his heart; he managed to conger up a short chuckle at the remaining food that was lingering around the young boys smile.

"I haven't change, Mum..." he whispered whilst trailing his finger down the beautiful red hair that fell elegantly down the shoulder of the magnificent woman staring back at him, before placing the frame down again.

His phone began loudly vibrating from his bed side table.

As an attempt to reach the phone quicker, he dived onto his bed and read the caller ID, 'Sakura Haruno'.

"Hey, what's up?" he informally greeted the pink haired beauty.

"Naruto, are you busy?" she replied in a high-pitched, sweet voice.

"Um, I guess not? I was just sorting out what to wear for tonight, I have strict instructions, apparently..."

"So I've heard haha! Well once you've finished doing that, come to mine? I need some advice as to how I can impress Kiba, pleeease birthday boy?" Naruto chuckled softly at the way she dragged out the word 'please', vividly imagining her puppy dog eyes, begging him to help.

"Speak no more; I'll be on my way in about an hour."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked before immediately putting down the phone.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Naruto turned the key in his car, shutting it off and staring at the well looked after, middle class house next to him. His fingertips lightly traced his defined jaw line as he plucked up the motivation to move. A short sigh escaped his pink tinted lips before slowly opening the car door, elegantly stepping out and gently knocking it shut. As the blonde took a hesitant step towards the house, he shot a message of to his friend, letting her know that he had arrived.

Seconds later, the large cream door opened back on itself, revealing a cute pink-haired girl wearing a short, tight black dress and heals, holding a glass of what appeared to be champagne.

Sakura placed the glass onto the self next to the door as she swung her arms around the unexpected man stood at the top of the steps leading to her home.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" she screamed whilst tightening her grip around his neck.

"Wow Sakura, lay off with the squeezing!" he joked. "But thank you, I don't feel any different, but I guess that's a reoccurring feeling."

She pulled back and ran her eyes over the tanned face. "Nope, you still look the same." She giggled.

"Tell me about it haha. But honestly, you look wonderful; you'll seduce Kiba in no time." He said whilst sending a cheeky wink her way.

"You think..?" Her cheeks changing to a light shade of red as she handed the blonde the glass of champagne that she had prepared earlier.

"I do. Now let's-" Before he could finish, he was being dragged into the house and into the brightly coloured front room.

* * *

 **Should I continue writing this?**

 **It's my first time writing fanfiction so I'm not quite sure if people will like it or not but leave reviews on what you think about it so far please ^_^**

 **thank you for reading~**


End file.
